Night creeper
by Jainisec134
Summary: This is about someone who goes around committing crimes. His favorite one is rape... Rated M for Rape and Lang. No flames.


Night Creeper

It was late at night and a purple cat named Blaze couldn't go to sleep. "I'm so bored!" She announced to no one. She went back to her room. She turned on the television. She changed to the news. The lady was talking about some guy going into houses killing, raping, and/or stealing. Blaze flinched when she heard the door creek open.

She hid under her blanket. 'That can't be him! It must be the wind.' Blaze thought. She was terribly wrong… Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She was about to cry. The footsteps came closer until they stopped. Then the door creaked open a little. Standing there was a black fox. He walked up to Blaze with an evil smile.

Blaze was scared. "Who are you?!" Blaze asked through her crying. He only took the cover off of her. "Please leave me alone!" Blaze begged he only crawled onto the bed. Blaze tried to run but he pulled her by her hair. She fell to the floor on her back. He jumped on top of her. He only laughed. He had a raspy laugh. He pulled her night gown of and unzipped his pants.

"No! Please do-" Blaze was saying but he covered her mouth with tape. He tied her hands together also. He inserted his erection into her virginal vagina. She started crying. He didn't care. He just kept going. Then he put her on her hands and went even faster. He was the only one enjoying this. He finally came. He let Blaze go. He got up and zipped his pants.

Blaze was horrified. He pulled out a gun and smiled. Blaze only cried. Bam... She was dead. Blood was all over. He only grinned and started taking things. He was known as "The night creeper"…

_The next day_

Two girls named Taylor and Anna were walking in the mall. "Like I know he wants to go to the dance with me! I'm like the prettiest girl in school!" Taylor said. Taylor was an orange cat and Anna was a white bunny. Anna only giggled. "Oh please! We all know Merissa is the best looking!" Anna yelled. "You mean that ugly brown cat, who has never seen a comb?" Taylor asked through pure jealousy.

"Whatever!" Anna replied. Then Taylor bumped right into someone. "Ow! Hey watch where your go-" Taylor said but then looked into his eyes. They were very bright and red. Taylor got up, grabbed Anna by the arm and ran. "Why did you run?" Anna asked confused. "That guy. He was just so strange. I looked into his eyes and felt scared…" Taylor said as if she was in a trance. Anna only shrugged. Little did they know that was their last day together.

"Hey you wanna sleep over to tonight?" Taylor asked. "Yeah!" Anna answered. They walked into a store not knowing they were being watched.

_Later that night…_

Anna and Taylor were watching a movie. "This movie's awesome!" They both said in unity. After the movie ended they went into the kitchen for a snack. "How about we eat chocolate?!" Anna yelled all ready eating it. Taylor only sighed. Then she too started pigging out on chocolate. Then they heard a crash. They went back into the living room to inspect.

They saw that a window had been broken. Then the lights went out. Anna heard a scream. "Taylor!" Anna yelled. She grabbed a flashlight and looked for her friend. Then she saw him. _Night Creeper... _"What the hell?!" Anna yelled. She saw he had Taylor tied up to a chair. He punched Anna in the face. Anna fell to the floor. He walked up to her. He pulled her up by her shirt. She looked at him in horror.

He smiled. "I love when girls stare at me like that." He said in his deep, deep cold voice. He threw her onto the couch and tied her up. He left her and walked over to Taylor. He started to caress her boobs. He smiled at how round and big they were. He pulled her shirt and bra off. He unzipped his pants and but his dick in between them. He started to pump faster and faster. Taylor was screaming as hard as could, but her mouth was covered. Anna watched him and her friend in fear.

He noticed her and said "Don't worry your next!" When he finally came Taylor fainted. He walked over to Anna with a satisfied look. "You know you and your friend are kind of cute. Maybe I won't kill you!" He said flashing a knife. Anna started to cry. He slapped her hard on her cheek. "Shut the fuck up!" He said he started to feel her up. He picked her up and put her on his lap.

He started to massage her chest. Then as one hand kept playing with her chest, the other traveled into her pants. It slipped her pants off. Then her underwear. He pulled her shirt off for a better feel. He used his feet to open her legs, and started to feel around. When he found her clit he pinched it. Anna gasped in pain.

He stated to put a finger into her vagina. She started to moan. He shoved another finger in and started to push them in and out he did this until she came. He pushed her off of him. Then he put her on her back and ripped the tape off her mouth. He pulled a dentist tool that keeps your mouth open out and shoved it into her mouth.

He shoved his entire erection into her mouth and down her throat. Anna couldn't help but like the feeling. She moaned. She swirled her tongue around it. He was surprised at this. When he came she smiled at him. She licked the fluid off of him and her. He grabbed her and Taylor and threw them into a car and drove off.


End file.
